


Complex

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin didn't know why but as soon as he wakes up that morning he started feeling off just by staring at his feet right next to Jaehwan's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

 

The size of his feet didn’t really bother him before. Hongbin knows for a fact that he has the smallest feet in the group, followed by Taekwoon, and then Jaehwan and Ravi. The sizes weren't that big of a difference between him and those three but in comparison to Hakyeon and Hyuk, it's quite the gap. It made him feel somewhat insecure, especially to their leader, whom he thought fits the image of having the smallest feet more than him. 

 

“Bin....” Jaehwan calls onto him, sleepily peeking through the covers with one eye barely opened to meet Hongbin's crestfallen face.  

 

“Did I wake you up?” Hongbin asks apologetically before leaning in to plant a kiss on the older lad’s forehead. “Morning.”

 

“You didn’t sleep?” Jaehwan only replies with another question, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up more.

 

Hongbin shakes his head and grabs Jaehwan's right wrist to stop him from rubbing his eyes —He dislikes that manner because it may harm Jaehwan's eyes; _even  if it was cute in a way.  
_

 

“I just woke up. Go back to sleep.” 

Jaehwan gave him a sleepy gaze and sluggishly nodded, disappearing under the blanket again. Hongbin honestly thought he would go back to sleep knowing all too well that Jaehwan isn't really good at waking up too early, but the latter suddenly pulled the cover down and took a seat in front of him. Jaehwan doesn't say anything, just threads through his hair grooming it a bit before leaning forward to reach for Hongbin's locks with a small smile. The younger, although confused with the other man's actions, quickly leans into the touch feeling Jaehwan's soft fingers padding carefully on his scalp in a comforting manner. It was so nice that Hongbin's previous thoughts were slowly getting chased away by it.  


Jaehwan, however, have other plans that he quickly revealed as he messes up the younger's hair. Hongbin didn't find it amusing though with his current mood resurfacing again, and quickly held both of Jaehwan's wrists to stop his actions. Jaehwan visibly froze, but hastily recovered by sugar-coating his playful action with a sheepish grin on his face that was beyond adorable. Hongbin sighed in defeat, knowing all too well that the battle's done and over with — He couldn't stay mad at Jaehwan at all.  He just ended up guiding Jaehwan's hand onto his shoulders so he can snake his arms around the latter's waist and just embrace the lights out of him. 

 

“What's bothering you now?” Jaehwan asked him in a careful tone later on when they both are comfortable in each other's arms. He seemed to have a clue already of what's it about though. “Is it your height?"

 

"...."

 

"Hmm… weight—wait that’s my problem.”

 

Jaehwan gives him a not-so-convincing scowl and pulls away, hitting Hongbin's chest even if the latter didn't do anything. Hongbin finds himself laughing though and Jaehwan breaks into a smile as he reaches out to trace the dimples on the younger’s cheeks. He was at least glad he had brought a laugh to the other's clearly bitter morning. 

 

“My feet are small,” Hongbin eventually confesses, still chuckling at himself from how ridiculous the words rolled out from his tongue.

 

“Yeah it is,” Jaehwan peels himself away from Hongbin a bit to see him eye to eye, tilting his head in confusion. "So?"  

 

“I don’t know, I’m just—I'm suddenly pissed off knowing that Hakyeon-hyung has bigger feet than I do. I mean he is the shortest, you know? How come his feet are bigger than mine?”

 

"That's it?" Jaehwan blinked at him several times, before he chuckles and pinches the younger’s cheeks. Hongbin half glares at him but Jaehwan successfully gets rid of it again when he gave him a swift peck on the lips. “You're ridiculous, Bin-ah. Don't you know that in China, people who have small feet are considered beautiful?” Jaehwan stated a-matter-of factly.

 

“I’m not Chinese though,” Hongbin counters, but smiles at the thought.

 

“But it’s true,” Jaehwan insists. “Look, you’re our best visual and true enough next to that would be Taekwoon-hyung and then you have me!”

 

Hongbin instantly burst into lively fits of laughter that the cute main vocal took as a mocking when the other didn't stop. Jaehwan pouts and hits his chest again while trying to get away from the younger male, but to no avail. Hongbin only holds onto his waist tighter to keep him close and plant a kiss on his neck, cracking a smile against Jaehwan's exposed skin. 

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Hongbin mouths against his neck, as he brought them back down the bed with him lying atop the other. Jaehwan makes a soft breathy noise and relaxes against him.

 

“I think I also have a complex,” Jaehwan mutters against Hongbin’s shoulder blade. He brings his hand to Hongbin's warm cheeks. “I want to have your dimples.”

 

Hongbin pulls slightly away to face Jaehwan, like he's imagining it already.  He then shakes his head and kisses Jaehwan's cheeks while softly muttering, “You don’t need it.”

 

"What makes you think I don't?" Jaehwan asks as calmly as he could, when he feels Hongbin's hand sliding down to his hips. He feels strangely sleepy again.   

 

"Look at me," Hongbin orders and Jaehwan's dazed orbs finds him. “You are already too cute for it.”

 

Hongbin smiles thoughtfully, before capturing Jaehwan's lips and hiding their bodies under the cover once more.  ~~  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> — and nope, they're not going back to sleep at all.
> 
> sharing my first Kenbin fic I wrote two years ago (?)


End file.
